


Unrushed

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Headmaster Harry Potter, M/M, and because Harry is just that good, and no prep, because this is 191 words, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts—twenty-six years later.





	Unrushed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the D3 Challenge and the prompt, 'returning to Hogwarts'; the word limit was 191. Thanks to Erin-Riwen and Tami for running the round and to all who participated!
> 
> Incidentally, this drabble makes my 200th story on AO3. ♥

He returns in the night. No crowds, no children in crooked hoods, piled into boats. The teachers are asleep. There are only the ghosts, both real and imagined.

“Peeves,” Harry greets as he passes the suit of armour, a muffled groan of disappointment from inside.

Harry smiles and runs a hand along a wall, feels it thrum.

Twenty-six years… He blinks and can hear his friends laughing on the way to the pitch. Breathes in and smells the winter-warmth of treacle tart.

He takes the stairs to his quarters with restraint, though he longs to break into a run.

Inside, a fire dies in the hearth, the bedroom door left ajar. Thimbleful of cognac in a tumbler by the bed.

Draco stirs, hair colourless with moonlight, tousling on his pillow. Harry strips, discarding clothes on the way, nude when he arrives.

“Mmm… Headmaster.” Draco’s smile drowsy.

Harry slips under the covers, moves on top of him. Knees lifting, whispered charm... Harry sinks inside. A soft, broken mewl meets his measured thrusts.

Unrushed, gazing at each other in the dark, every touch of Draco’s hands says his name, says _Harry_. 

He’s home.


End file.
